Melon Meadows
by XionRoxas1314
Summary: Link and Zelda are fed up with the way castle life is going, so they run away. Inspired by a dream! Ocarina of Time. Read author's note for more info! Discontinued.
1. Laundry Collecting

Melon Meadows

**Author's note: This story was actually inspired by a dream I had! I would've never thought of it on my own! Which I find amazing, because I've written stories inspired by day dreams (dreams I can control) but never real dreams that I don't control! Cool! This is Ocarina of Time version, FYI. This occurs after my story Link and Zelda's Married Life, but before The Dark Whisper.**

Chapter 1- Laundry Collecting

Princess Zelda awoke feeling cold. She rolled around onto her side and discovered the reason. Her husband, Link, was hogging all the sheets and blankets, leaving her uncovered. Her thin cotton nightgown wasn't enough to keep her warm in the cold summer mornings. She grabbed the blankets from Link and started pulling with all her might. Link was holding them quite tightly, even though he was asleep. But the sudden jerk awoke him and he realized he was playing tug-o-war.

"Give me some!" Zelda exclaimed, struggling to get them out of his grasp.

Link grasped the blankets tighter and grinned. "Nope, not unless you get closer!"

Zelda released the blankets, exhausted. "Why didn't you just say so," she muttered, blowing a loose strand of golden hair out of her eyes. She snuggled up close to Link, rubbing her cold nose against his blanketed back.

"Alright, here," Link said with a smile. He rolled around to face his wife and covered her with half of the thick red blanket he was covered with. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his bare chest. "Warmer?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes," Zelda replied, closing her eyes. "Thanks."

Link was in the middle of planting a kiss on the top of her head when the door opened. Impa came in with a laundry basket. "Sorry to wake you," she whispered. "I just came to collect the laundry."

"That's alright," Link said, leaning his head against Zelda's. "This one woke me up."

Zelda was too comfy and warm to argue back. She just smiled peacefully and buried her nose into Link's soft hair.

"Well, you two always sleep in anyways," Impa said as she walked over to the laundry bin. She opened the lid and drew a pair of boxers out in disgust. She quickly placed it in the basket she had brought and then drew out another pair. And another and another. Link blushed as he watched this. "How many of these do you have?" Impa asked.

"I found a big stash of them under the bed," Zelda replied with a laugh. "Looks like Linky doesn't like cleaning up after himself."

"Or keeping his clothes on," the Sheikah said, rolling her eyes.

Zelda looked up and stroked Link's red cheek. "Little Linky, you're so cute." That made Link's blush deepen even more.

Finally, after Impa had fished all the under things out of the hamper, she relaxed a little. All that was left to take out were dresses and tunics - lots of them. Tunics of many different colors. Red, green, blue, gold, white, black, and violet. "Violet?" Impa asked, confused. "That isn't much of a manly color."

"Hey! At least I don't have pink!" Link barked back. But Zelda soothed him by patting the top of his head.

"I call him Vio when he wears that one," the princess told her bodyguard. "Short for violet."

Impa nodded and dropped the violet tunic into the basket. "Well, that's the last of 'em," she said, shutting the now-empty hanger. She turned to leave but then stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Oh, the king says that there's a meeting being held in half an hour. You better hurry if you don't want to be late." With that, she left.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2- The Meeting

After Link and Zelda had gotten dressed, they went to the meeting hall. They weren't late; actually, they were early. Only the king and Impa were present so far; the rest of the chairs were empty.

"Who's attending this meeting?" Link asked as he pulled out a chair for his wife. After Zelda had sat down, he pushed it in carefully and took a seat next to her.

"Same as usual. Geoff, Ruindien, Gwaian, Rupert, Arin, Eowlrin, Ankropyn, Onophi, Srandell, Trandiger, Nunstopier, Pieree, and a new young man name Caleb Tales," Impa informed, reading off a scroll. No way could she have memorized all those strange names.

"Oh, no," Link groaned. "Not Geoff and Ruindien! They always make fun of me!"

"Well you deserve it," came a voice. Everyone turned around to see General Geoff standing in the doorway.

"You're a numbskull," said Ruindien, coming up behind him.

"No I'm not!" Link shouted, jumping up.

"He's not!" Zelda defended, standing up with him. "He's a wonderful man!"

"I want some jam? No I don't," said Sir Gwaian, walking in with his cane. He was terribly hard of hearing.

Like usual, Geoff and Ruindien burst out laughing. Zelda looked to her father with pleading eyes. The king nodded, stood up, and placed his hands in the air. "Silence!" he bellowed! "There will be no more tomfoolery! Everyone, take your places!"

"They're the numbskulls, they're late," Link muttered, twiddling his feather pens.

After everyone had taken their places, the meeting began. The king first read off the latest news. "We've received word that Lon Lon Ranch is thinking of expanding and growing crops. The new master Vaati will be over here later to ask for some extra land. Now, I have looked over my maps and I can't find any spare land to give to them. Does any one of you know of any?"

"Hmm..." began Eowlrin, thinking hard. Then he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, none that I can think of."

"How's about the Gerudo Valley?" Ankropyn suggested. "Those scum Gerudo don't deserve it!" Ankropyn had studied the Gerudo race in college and had grown to absolutely detest them.

"We can't take what is not ours," the king said firmly. "Gerudo Valley belongs to the Gerudo tribe. And besides, it couldn't grow anything. It doesn't have the proper soil."

"That's right," put in Trandiger, a farming expert. "Do you think we could spare some land in Hyrule Field?"

"No way!" Link exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention. "Hyrule Field is small enough as it is! We horse-riders need a place to ride our horses!"

"When's the last time you've ridden your horse there?" Geoff sneered.

Link thought back. "A...couple months ago."

"It's been six!" Ruindien exclaimed. "And no one besides you really rides those dumb animals!"

"That's not true!" Zelda exclaimed, defending Link. "I do, and so do Malon and Vaati! We can't give up part of the land!"

"Are there any other possibilities?" the king asked. "We can't risk making our loyal subjects unhappy. And commercializing Lon Lon Ranch for growing food is a smart investment. We won't have to buy those nasty Kokiri fruits anymore."

"They're not nasty," Link mumbled.

Caleb Tales leaned over the map in the middle of the table. He wasn't actually too young; he was older than the prince and princess. He was twenty four years old and wore a uniform of his favorite color - red. On his jacket was a pin that read 'I don't like tomatoes.' "I don't know this land too well," said Tales. "But are you certain that you've mapped all the land? There still might be some undiscovered."

"I'd be glad to search for undiscovered land, your highness," Ruindien offered.

The king smiled. "I like your willing heart, Ruindien. You will go far in life. Yes, you may go search, and come back a noble knight. I will also send a noble man with you." He turned over and looked at Link. Link's heart beat with excitement, hoping to be chosen for the new journey. But his spirits sank when the king's gaze passed him and landed on Geoff. "General Geoff."

"Yes!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping a fist up in the air.

"That's not fair!" Link exclaimed suddenly, standing up.

"No, it doesn't look like you brushed your hair," said Gwaian, squinting his eyes.

Link sat down dejectedly and whispered to Zelda, "Why does that old man only not hear clearly what I say?"

Before Zelda could reply, the king spoke. "It's settled then. Geoff and Ruindien will go off on an exploration for new land tomorrow. Council dismissed."

**A/N: Just like to say, the character Caleb Tales is dedicated to my sister's friend tails5555.**


	3. Taking Off

Chapter 3- Taking Off

As Prince Link and Princess Zelda walked down the halls to their bedroom, Link was silent. Zelda would look over at him from time to time; he had a grumpy expression on his face as he walked briskly, eyes locked in front of him. Zelda knew something was troubling him, but waited until they returned to their bedroom to ask him.

"It's that stupid father of yours!" Link exclaimed, taking off his hat and throwing it on the floor.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, shocked. "My father is not stupid!"

"I'm sorry," Link apologized, though he was still angry. "I got carried away. But still: he really bugs me! I mean, I'm his son-in-law, the _prince_ of Hyrule, yet he treats stupid Geoff and Ruindien better than he treats me!"

"Link," the princess began comfortingly, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Geoff and Ruindien are show-offs! I saw them on guard duty yesterday and they weren't doing any work at all! They were just sitting in folding chairs reading the Mario Brothers comics! They never do any work!" the young man exploded. Then he sighed, "And I have to do all the work. I barely get to have fun with you anymore, Zellie." He sounded as if he were about to cry.

"Aw, Linky," sympathized Zelda. She rubbed his arm soothingly as she spoke. "I know how my father can be...don't take it personally. I love you Link, not Ruindien and Geoff. Doesn't that matter?"

Link smiled. He brought his arms around her in an embrace. "Yeah, it does," he replied, rubbing his cheek in her hair. "I love you too." But then anger was again kindled inside of him and he backed away from her. "But I'm not going to let your father think I'm a weakling! I hate castle life as it is! I'm going to set out and find that land!"

"Link, you can't leave!" Zelda exclaimed pitifully. "I need you!"

"Then come with me!" the young man replied, lightening up. "C'mon, Zel, it'll be fun! An adventure; like old times! Please!"

"Well," Zelda began reluctantly. "Shouldn't we tell Impa?"

"She'll try to stop us!" Link protested. "We'll pack our things and leave a note. What do you say?"

Zelda looked thoughtful. At length, she spoke. "I've been on many adventures with you, Link; some more perilous than others. You never let me down. But I'm still not sure..."

Link stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Will this convince you?" he asked in a gentle whisper. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her lips.

Zelda smiled against his lips. Once they separated, she had made up her mind. "Alright, let's go."

**A/N: That's chapter 3. It was short, I know, but more will be coming. I'm not going to get into all the detail of their packing so yeah. I hope you like this story so far.**


	4. Tea Time

Chapter 4- Tea Time

Impa and the king walked down the hallway presently. Neither of them spoke; they just walked with their hands behind their backs. Finally, when the silence had driven the king crazy, he spoke. "That Ruindien is sure a noble man!"

"Sure," Impa said, nodding her head. "He was certainly willing to search for land."

"Yes!" the king agreed jollily. "None of the other men volunteered. I think he and Geoff are the hardest working men in all of Hyrule!"

"Maybe," Impa began. "But aren't you forgetting Prince Link?"

The king's face hardened. "What about that lazy fairy boy? I can't believe you talked me into letting him marry my daughter. He's an awful prince! All he does is sleep and kiss Zelda!"

"Well, your highness, if I may point out, that isn't entirely true. He did a lot of paper work yesterday and barely spent any time with his wife. I think you don't give him enough credit," the Sheikah pointed out politely.

The king was about to protest when he realized that Impa was right. "Alright," he began, rubbing his chin. "I'll invite Link and my daughter to tea. I'll go prepare it now. Would you go inform them?"

"On my way, your highness," replied Impa obediently. Then she turned and started to walk in the other direction.

As she walked down the hall, she passed Caleb Tales. The young man looked confused, so she stopped. "Is anything the matter, sir?" she asked.

Tales was surprised that she had stopped. He always had thought Sheikahs were heartless beings. "Well..." he began. "I was looking for the Coca Cola sales man. I thought I saw him go down this hall."

Impa thought for a while, trying to remember what in Hyrule Coca Cola was. Then she remembered an old, fat man trying to sell something he called 'soda pop'. To her it looked like dirty water from Lake Hylia. "I think I saw him heading to Castle Town."

"Well, you see...I'm kind of lost," Caleb Tales admitted, slightly embarrassed. "I don't know where the entrance of the castle is."

"Oh," Impa said with a kind smile. "Go down three more doors then turn right. Walk down four more doors past the restrooms and balcony and then you'll see a flight of stairs. Go down the stairs, out to the terrace, back into the library, through the left door, and you'll find yourself at the castle doors."

"Alright, thanks," Tales replied, and then he hurried away.

As Impa continued her journey to the bedroom of Link and Zelda, she passed a few more dignitaries. She saw Eowlrin and Nunstopier looking over some maps in one of the studies. She also caught a glimpse of Pieree and Arin playing Hylian golf outdoors. Ankropyn and Srandell were standing around one of the halls, gossiping. Impa wondered where the third gossiper, Onophi, was. But she dismissed the thought and continued on. She passed Rupert and Trandiger before a thought occurred to her. Where were Geoff and Ruindien? She guessed they were probably packing for their big expedition the next day.

When she finally got to Link and Zelda's room, she found the door ajar. "Prince? Princess?" she asked, entering the room. She was shocked and confused to find that there was no sign of them, and one of the windows was wide open. The first that came to her mind was Ganondorf. At once, she started to panic. "Link? Zelda?" She poked her head in every room that was connected to the bedroom: closets and the living room. But they were no where to be found. "Where are they?" she asked, almost crying. She decided to investigate the window; maybe she would find a footprint or blood stains. However, the only thing she found on the window sill was dust. But when she looked out the window, everything started to make sense. Hanging out from the window was a rope made of girdles tied together. Impa was relieved that they had not been kidnapped, but she couldn't understand why they had ran away. She found herself getting teary-eyed as she asked herself, "Why?" She then turned and rushed out.

* * *

The king was sitting in the tea hall at one of the tea tables. A few other tea tables were packed with generals, but most of them were empty. The king sat staring at his embroidered tea cup as the servant filled it. When the servant had filled it to the rim, he stepped back. The king then lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip; though his mind was on something else. But his attention turned to the tea once he tasted it. "Hasulfel, what type of tea if this?" he asked the servant.

"It's a new type of tea," Hasulfel replied timidly. "I bought it from a salesman. He called it...Coca Cola tea, your highness." He cringed, waiting for the king to explode.

"Well this is sensational!" the king exclaimed, much to Hasulfel's surprise. "You certainly know how to pick a good tea!"

At that moment, Impa came rushing in. "King! King!" she panted. "Call out the army! Link and Zelda have run away!"


	5. The Helpful Rumor

Chapter 5- The Helpful Rumor

"I think we're out of sight, Zel."

Link and Zelda walked in the concealment of the bushes that lined the path. They were trekking on foot across Hyrule Field. On their backs were heavy packs filled with provisions and sleep equipment.

"I don't understand why we couldn't ride Epona," Zelda said wearily. "This walking is exhausting."

"We couldn't sneak her out of the stables. And don't worry, we'll rest once we're out of this field," Link told her, walking along.

"Alright. But where exactly are we going to look for this undiscovered land?" she inquired.

Link kept his eyes fixed on the road in front of him. "I thought me might look around the Lost Woods," he replied casually.

Zelda halted. "The Lost Woods?" she asked in dismay. "You can't mean to go exploring through there! The last time we went there we got lost and Skull Kid stole your tunic!"

Link stopped and turned to face her. "That was seven years ago," he said, somewhat annoyed with Zelda's cowardliness.

"Yes, but that place hasn't gotten any easier to maneuver around!" she argued back. "And even if we find some land, will we be able to find our way out to tell my father about it? I think not! And even if we somehow managed to, who would want to go through that labyrinth to their farmland? We couldn't clear out a road unless you wanted to cut down the forest!"

"Well what else you suggest we do?" Link shouted in her face. Zelda was shocked and somewhat hurt by Link's harsh manner, and she stepped back.

"Have a fight with the misses, I see," came a voice. Link and Zelda whirled around to see General Onophi standing in the shade of a tree.

"No, we're not having a fight," Link said, somewhat ashamed. "Just a disagreement."

"Now I've heard a rumor that might just solve your problem," Onophi said shrewdly. "I've heard of where some undeveloped land lies."

Link's ears perked up at the sound of that. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "Where?"

"Well, now I was going to tell Geoff and Ruindien for 80 rupees," Onophi began slowly. "But for you I'll make it 50."

Link was about to agree when Zelda cut in. "Shame on you, trying to swindle the prince of Hyrule!" she exclaimed. "The highest I'll go is 20 rupees." She turned away and crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Sold!" Onophi declared, pointing his finger in the air. He held out his hand and Link put a red rupee in it. "I heard of some unused land..." He drew closer to them and said in a whisper, "East of the Gerudo Valley."

"The Gerudo Valley?" Zelda asked, tilting her head. "I've been there a few times but I've never seen any unused land except desert. No farm land."

"Well, there's an unnamed forest that borders the valley. East of that is the free land. Though only the most adventurous can prevail," Onophi said.

Link thought for a moment. Was finding new land really worth the risk? But then he thought of Geoff and Ruindien getting all the credit. He knew if he didn't take the offer, Onophi would sell the information to those two. "That's us!" Link exclaimed.

Zelda felt like questioning her husband but she trusted him. She knew he would never let her down. "Right, that's us," she said, wrapping her arm around Link's waist.

"Alright then, good luck!" said Onophi. Then he headed down the path to the castle.

Link turned his body facing the Gerudo Valley, as did Zelda. He took her hand in his and smiled down at her. "Well, my dear, shall we begin?"

"Yes, let's," Zelda replied. Then the two headed down the path towards the valley.


	6. The Unsuccessful Hunt

Chapter 6- The Unsuccessful Hunt

That night, men were scattered all around Hyrule Field searching for the run-away prince and princess. Luckily, Link and Zelda had strayed out of the open field and into the vast bordering woods.

The king stood by the draw bridge accompanied by Impa. Both had worried expressions on their faces as they watched men dart around the field with lanterns. The king wished they had started the search earlier, but it took quite a while to muster up all the men. They had been searching since the afternoon, yet they hadn't discovered even a foot print.

At that moment, Caleb Tales approached the king and Impa. "I'm finished searching the Kokiri Village, sir," he reported, saluting.

"And?" the king asked anxiously.

Tales shook his head. "Sorry, sir, nothing except for these." He held up two pomegranates in disgust. He absolutely hated the bitter taste of the fruit.

"Well, keep looking," Impa told him.

"Where, sir?" Tales asked.

"Hm...where haven't the men looked," the king began thoughtfully. "Arin and Trandiger are searching the Zora Domain, Gwaian and Onophi are searching the castle grounds, Ankropyn, Srandell, Pieree, and Nunstopier are searching around the field, not to mention a few others I can't recall the names to...Eowlrin is searching Kakariko village, along with some others..."

"Where are Geoff and Ruindien?" Impa asked.

"Oh, they're packing for tomorrow, of course," the king replied with a slight chuckle. "They've done enough work today."

Impa groaned. "Don't you get it?" she exploded. "The reason why Link left was because you've given Geoff and Ruindien special treatment but not your own son-in-law!"

"Impa!" the king exclaimed, shocked. "Don't ever use that tone of voice again with me or you'll be fired!"

Impa hung her head in shame. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." She felt penitent for blowing up at the king. Actually, she had a small crush on him. But she never let anyone know, not even Princess Zelda.

"So where do I look, your highness?" Caleb inquired anxiously.

"Hmm..." the king began, scratching his chin. "They might've gone to Lon Lon Ranch. Look there."

* * *

Malon sat at her vanity, brushing her long red hair. She wore a long cotton nightgown and bonnet. Her husband, Vaati, was lying in bed, waiting for her to be finished.

"Look, Malon, it's getting late," Vaati complained. "Won't you hurry up?"

Malon turned to face Vaati and stated calmly, "Vaati, one must not rush hair brushing."

"Well, excuuuuuse me," Vaati muttered, drawing the covers over his face. He was wearing purple robes, as usual, and a purple nightcap that looked almost exactly like his day one. His night clothes looked pretty much like his day clothes. A few minutes later, he peaked back from under the sheets and asked, "Done yet?"

Malon set down the hairbrush on the vanity. "Now I am done," she replied.

"Good, now I can get some sleep," Vaati said grumpily, shutting his eyes tight.

Malon stood with her hands on her hips. "Vaati!" she exclaimed harshly.

Vaati's eyes shot open and he flinched. "What?! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Malon came over and sat herself on the side of the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in her nightgown. "Do you want to sleep already?" she asked, curling a strand of her hair around her finger. "Wouldn't you like to..." She batted her eyelashes and added a little nose wrinkle.

A wide smile crept upon Vaati's face. "Sure, why not?" he agreed. Malon was about to get into bed when something out the window caught her eye. "Vaati, what are all those lights in Hyrule Field?" she asked.

"Who knows, who cares," Vaati replied with a shrug, obviously not interested. "Now hurry up and..."

He was cut off by the opening of the door. Talon stood there in his long underwear and nightcap. "Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But there's someone here who wonders if you're hiding Prince Link and Princess Zelda in the ranch. I haven't seen them, but, then again, I've been napping all the time."

"Yeah, that's why I had to take over being the master of this ranch," Vaati muttered. "The things I do for Moron."

"What was that, Faati?" Malon questioned, her arms crossed.

"Nothing, dear," Vaati replied quickly. "Talon, bring this guy into the farm house. We'll be down in a minute."

A few minutes later, Malon on Vaati were downstairs and talking with this fellow. "My name is Caleb Tales. I'm a knight of Hyrule," he told them. "I'm under orders of the king to search here for Prince Link and Princess Zelda. They've gone missing."

A look of worry came across Malon's face. "Oh dear," she gasped. "I hope they're alright."

"They'll be fine," Vaati told her. "That Link is a way better adventurer than I am."

"Well, I think you're a good adventurer," Malon said.

"No way, I couldn't survive a day out in the wild."

"Yes you could, you've done it before."

"That was years ago. I'm much older."

"You're not old! You're young!"

"No way! I'm all wrinkly!"

"What? You're not! You have no wrinkles! Just maybe eye bags!"

"What? Eye bags? Maybe cuz I never get any sleep cuz you keep me up, Moron!"

"I'm not a moron, Faati!"

"Oh, just kiss me!"

"Sorry to interrupt you," Caleb Tales interjected. "But about the problem at hand...would you mind if I searched the ranch?"

"Sure, go ahead," Vaati replied.

So Malon and Vaati went back up into their room and Caleb went searching. He searched everywhere from the ground to the small burrow under the field. There was no sign of the prince and princess anywhere. After he had thoroughly searched the whole ranch, he returned to the king.

"Sorry, sir, no sign," he reported.

The king's face became grave. "Alright, well, help the others search the field."


	7. Their 1st Night in the Wilderness

Chapter 7- Their 1st Night in the Wilderness

Link and Zelda had found a comfortable bed of moss and leaves located under a canopy of trees; and they set down their sleeping bag. It was a double sleeping bag which Link had carried on his back. They were in a part of the bordering forest, hidden from view by the mist. They were pretty certain that no one could find them there.

Zelda lay in the sleeping bag watching Link pace back and force. The prince was wearing green pajamas and his hair was somewhat tangled. He was debating on what was the best route to take.

"Should we go through the valley and then turn off to the eastern woods? Or should we continue in the bordering woods past the valley, hoping to find the farmland?" Link asked himself.

Zelda sat up and replied, "I think we should go through the valley. The Gerudo aren't hostile."

"Yeah, but I'm still not too sure," the young prince said, frustrated. "I guess it would be safer than hiking along the boarder of Hyrule Field where the soldiers could easily find us." He let out a long sigh and plopped down into the sleeping bag next to his wife. He sat, his back propped against the trunk of a tree, and wrapped his arm around her. "But it'll be hot," he said softly as if he were talking to a puppy. "Are you sure you want to take that route?"

"Yes," Zelda replied, tapping the tip of Link's nose.

"Alright, it's settled then," he said, staring up at the tree-covered sky. "We'll go through the Gerudo Valley."

There was a long stretch of silence before anyone spoke. They just stared up at the sky, thoughts swirling around in their minds. At length, Zelda spoke. "It's a little chilly," she said with a shiver. "How's about we lie down and get some sleep?"

"Sure," Link replied, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at her. So the two laid themselves down, resting their heads against their soft Cuccoo-feather pillows. Link wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "Will my body heat keep you warm?" he asked.

Zelda's lips curved into a grin. "Definitely," she answered, staring into his dark sapphire eyes. "You know, this isn't too bad being out here. Actually, it's kind of romantic."

"It is," Link agreed, his voice sinking to a whisper. "You know, even in the dark you still look amazingly gorgeous."

Princess Zelda blushed. "You look handsome," she told him softly.

Link released Zelda from his grasp and rested his hands behind his head. "Ahh..." he breathed in the cool night air, "This reminds me of seven years ago, when you had short hair." At that, Zelda giggled. Link seemed to always mention the pointless stuff first when telling a story. "Anyways, we were playing in the Lost Woods when it started to rain. We ended up having to stay in a cave over night. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah," she responded with a fond smile. "It was so cold that we had to sleep close. I'm glad Impa believed the truth when we told it to her."

"Yes, we sure had a lot of fun adventures when we were children. But one thing puzzles me..." he began with a puzzled look.

"Yes?" Zelda inquired curiously, turning to face him.

"Why would we always kiss each other?" he asked.

Zelda laughed at Link's naiveness. She placed her hands on his cheek and brought his face to her's. "Because," she said in a whisper, so close to him. "We were in love. And we still are." She then gently planted a kiss on his lips.

Link breathed out through his nose and smiled. "Yes, I remember now." He moved in for another kiss.

After Link and Zelda had kissed for a few minutes, they decided to get some sleep. But Zelda couldn't sleep. Something was troubling her. "Link?" she asked.

"What?" the prince replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Do you think Impa is taking care of our puppy, Cookie?" she inquired, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," Link reassured her. "Cookie's fine. Now let's get some sleep."

"I can't," she pouted. "Not unless I cuddle with you."

"I think that can be arranged," he replied, wrapping his arms around her body. "Now lean your head against my chest. Don't worry; I'm wearing a shirt tonight."

Zelda giggled but complied. And that is how they peacefully drifted off into slumber.


	8. Taking More Action

Chapter 8- Taking More Action

The distinguished king of Hyrule rested his bearded chin in the palm of his hand and sighed. The day before, his daughter Princess Zelda and his son-in-law Prince Link had left Hyrule. He was terribly concerned about them and had sent most of the Hyrulian army to search for them. They had searched long into the night and still not even a foot print had been found. Link and Zelda had done an excellent job covering their trail.

Impa walked in silently, sensing the trouble of her boss. "Your highness?" she asked slowly, approaching him.

The king looked up. Impa could tell that his mind was on something else. He had been sitting in front of the same scroll for half an hour and never picked up his feather pin. "Oh, what?" he asked.

"Caleb Tales is here to see you," Impa replied. "Are you too busy or shall I send him in?"

"Oh, send him in," the king replied miserably. He was certain that Tales would only bring bad news like they had found stalhound prints.

Caleb Tales entered the room. He tried to seem confident in his walk, but he kept stumbling over his feet. He had never dealt with a grief-stricken king before and was somewhat afraid. "Sir," he began slowly, clearing his throat.

"What is it, boy?" asked the king in an annoyed tone of voice. "I'm a busy man, hurry it up."

"Well, sir, you see…" Caleb Tales began. "I have this friend named Lilli Reish and she lives west of Hyrule and well…if I might have some time off…"

The king stood up tall, casting a shadow over the timid boy. "My daughter and her husband have escaped and are wandering unprotected somewhere out in the world and you ask to go visit your girlfriend?! Leave my sight!"

"She's not-" Tales started to protest. He wanted to argue but one look at the king's blazing eyes changed his mind. He scurried out like a jackrabbit, leaving the king alone to sulk.

"Why? Why did they leave?" he moaned. "They won't survive out there with all the predators. Why did they leave and where are they going?"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts. "Impa what is it?" he groaned. The door opened and Impa came in, followed by Malon. Trying not to seem like a depressed king in front of his people, he changed the tone of his voice. "Oh, Miss Malon, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'd like to inform you that we can wait for our farm land. After you find your daughter and Link then you can worry about it. Vaati and I perfectly understand that you are busy with other things," Malon said, adding a polite bow.

The king was silent for a moment, his mustache twitching. Then he spoke. "I have an idea. If you want to help find the prince and princess then this is what you can do. Tell all your friends and neighbors to keep their eye out for them and to report to me if they see anything suspicious. Do you think you can do that?"

Malon beamed. Since they weren't going to get their farm land any time soon, she didn't have anything else to do. So the urgent task from the king filled her with excitement. "Sure!" she exclaimed, almost jumping up and down. "I'll go get Vaati to help me. Don't worry; everyone from Death Mountain to the Gerudo Valley will be on the lookout for your daughter and son-in-law!" With that, she skipped out happily.

"See, king?" said Impa. "Everything will be alright. Link and Zelda will be found and brought back safely."

The king nodded, but looked grimly out the window. _"How much can one farm girl do?" _he wondered. "We'll see."

* * *

Malon ran up the dirt road towards Lon Lon Ranch. She passed a great number of Hyrulian soldiers along the way and waved politely at them, though they didn't seem to care. As she ran, she observed some of the soldiers searching in the most curious places. They were overturning small stones, looking under leaves, and actually looking inside flowers. Malon had no idea where their minds were, but she guessed that they were just too stressed out to think clearly. Either that or they were afraid some villain cast a shrinking spell on them.

At length, she arrived back at the ranch. Her father was slowly but surely leading a herd of goats out into the pasture. "Where's Vaati, Daddy?" she asked quickly, nearly running past him.

"Oh, he's uh somewhere," Talon replied drowsily, continuing on to the pasture.

"Well that was help," Malon grumbled. She decided to first check the farmhouse. When she opened the door and entered, she saw Vaati sitting around the kitchen table, reading the news paper and drinking. When he saw his wife standing by the door, he looked up.

"Oh, hey, Moron," he greeted with a sly smile. "Did you tell the king?"

"Yeah," Malon replied excitedly, skipping up to Vaati and taking a seat in his lap.

Somewhat startled of so suddenly having one hundred pounds sit on him, Vaati dropped his newspaper. But the startled-ness was more of the pleasant sort. "Malon," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why are you so excited?"

"Because," she began, straining to look back at him, "The king asked me to do a special task. I am to inform the people of Hyrule of Link and Zelda's disappearance and tell them to be on the lookout. Would you care to join me?"

"Sure," Vaati replied, kissing her on the cheek. "Let's go."


	9. The Little Argument

Chapter 9- The Little Argument

"Are you sure we aren't lost, Link?"

Link and Zelda had gotten up early that morning; if they stayed in one spot too long they would surely be located by the Hyrulian soldiers. Now as they trekked through the dense forest, noon was approaching. Zelda at first had been optimistic, but now she was starting to tire out.

"Link, we've been walking since morning but the forest doesn't seem to become any clearer. Are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" she asked. Then she stopped and rested her back against a tree. She was panting heavily.

Link halted and turned around. "Zel, you okay?" He approached her softly.

"I'm…just…not…used to walking…so much," she said between heavy breaths. "Can we just stop for a little while?"

"Sure, Honey," Link replied. He gently wrapped his arms around her thin body and helped her sit down. "You're feet are probably killing you. I'll take off your boots."

Though the princess was so exhausted, she smiled at Link's kindness. She knew that any other man would've said 'you're a weakling; toughen it out!', but not her Link. Her Link was something else. "Thanks."

Link carefully undid the buckles on his wife's cranberry boots and slid them off. Then he tenderly rubbed her bare feet. "Is that better?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at his wife.

"Yes," Zel nodded. "But if it's not too much trouble, could you take off my pack?"

"Oh my goodness!" Link gasped, when he realized how uncomfortable she must be with a heavy pack on her back. "Sorry!" The hero quickly untied the straps, slipped it off, and set it next to her. Then he unzipped it and took out her canteen. "Here, you've got to have some water."

Zelda nodded and readily accepted the cold, pure drinking water. Even though she was holding on to it, Link held it too, in case she was too weak to keep a grip on it. Once she had enough, she pulled away, and Link recapped it and put it away.

"There, wasn't that nice?" he asked with a big goofy grin.

Zelda giggled. That grin Link gave her always made her laugh. "Yes, thank you. Just a few more minutes and we can shove off again. How close do you think we are to the Gerudo Valley?"

Link squinted, trying to see his way through the thick forest path. However, his efforts were in vain and all he could see was greenery. "I don't know, we should be coming up on it soon. But right now, don't worry about it. Just rest." He leaned his head against the tree trunk and coaxed Zelda to lean her head against his with his hand.

They had been resting for only about a few minutes before the sound of melodious music filled the air. "Huh?" Link asked, looking up. "Where's that coming from?"

Zelda heard it too and looked up as well. "I don't know. It sounds like it's coming from the west. Sort of," she said. She stood up slowly and swung the pack on her back. "Do you want to follow it? It could be the Gerudo."

"Right," Link agreed, standing up and tightening the straps on his pack. They were about to start out again when the green-clad hero noticed something. "Wait, don't forget your boots."

Realizing how stupid she had been, Zelda laughed. "Right." Now filled with vigor, she bent down and slipped on her boots. "Alright, let's go."

So the two headed off in the direction of the music. As they stealthily walked the twisted and confusing paths of the forest, Link realized something. "Hey, since when do the Gerudos play _Saria's Song_? It must be Saria!"

Seeing Link's excitement, Zelda stopped and turned her head away to hide the disgusted look on her face.

But Link noticed this and stopped walking to question her. "Zel, you alright?"

Not looking back at her hubby, the princess replied, "Why do you seem so excited? It's just Saria." She then found herself crossing her arms and scowling.

"Oh, is that all?" Link asked, somewhat chuckling.

Zelda suddenly turned her head and looked crossly at Link. "Is that all?! What do you mean!? And why are you laughing?!"

"Zelda, you're jealous," Link replied, continuing to laugh.

"I'm not jealous!" Zelda barked back, startling Link quite a bit. She now looked at him with anger in her eyes and hands on her hips; and to think that just a few minutes ago they had been cuddling by a tree.

Prince Link stopped laughing and became more serious. "Zel, there's no reason to be jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" Zelda shouted. Then she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Zelda, you're being so unreasonable!" Link exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Hoo hoo, a fight?" came a voice.

Link and Zelda, quite startled by the sudden voice (they hadn't heard any voices save each other's since they left Onophi), turned to see from whence it had come. They were utterly taken aback to see the old owl sitting among the tree branches.

"No, we're not having a fight," Zelda replied stubbornly, turning away.

"Hootie hoo, now," said the owl. "Link doesn't love Saria, don't you know that? He loves you. Saria was just his friend, an old friend he hasn't seen in a long time."

Zelda slowly turned around and looked at Link. He had a nervous yet sincere smile on his face. "Is-is that true, Link?" she asked slowly.

Link's smile turned kind and tender. "Yeah, Zellie, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I love you, not Saria. Don't you ever think otherwise."

Zelda only held her angry demeanor for a second longer before she burst into tears and flew into Link's arms. "Oh, Link, I'm sorry I ever doubted you!" she sobbed. "Will you forgive me?"

"Heh, of course I will," Link replied, embracing her tightly. "I would be jealous if you ever had friends that were guys. But I'm just blessed that you're such a good little girl."

Princess Zelda giggled and squeezed her husband tighter. "I love you."

Link pulled her away from his body and stared into her attractive azure eyes. Zelda could tell that a small tear drop was forming in the corner of his left eye. "I love you, too," he said, on the verge of tears. To cover up the fact that he was crying, he pulled his wife into an affectionate kiss.

As they kissed, they could feel that tears were streaming down each other's cheeks. Each feeling sorry and passionate for the other, they held the smooch out longer than they had planned. In fact, they wouldn't have stopped kissing if the owl hadn't interrupted.

"Hoo my, ahem," said the owl.

Link and Zelda quickly separated. Their faces were red from both crying and blushing. "We're sorry, we forgot you were there," Link said with a sniff.

"Well, I must be going about my business," said the owl. "I'll be seeing you later."

"Wait!" Link cried. "Do you think you could carry us to where we're going?"

"Sorry, no," the owl responded, starting to fly. "I can't hold two! And besides, I'm allergic to Gerudo!"

Zelda slumped. "Well, then here comes another day of walking," she said disappointedly. Then she remembered something. "Wait! Do you have the Ocarina of Time? 'Cause we could just warp there!"

Link's eyes lit up, but then the light faded. "No, I left it at the castle…But wait! What about your harp?"

"I left it, too," Zelda said, looking down at the ground. "What about Saria? If we find her will we able to warp there with hers?"

Once again, Link's eyes lit up but then faded. "No, that wouldn't work. Her Ocarina lost that magic. Looks like we really will have to walk."

Zelda sighed. "Alright, but it is hard to walk in a dress. Do you think I should turn into Sheik?"

"No!" Link shrieked suddenly. "You don't look pretty as Sheik! And you bind your chest! NO WAY!"

And so they went on walking, following the melodious music that they had almost forgotten about.


End file.
